Pertandingan dan Persahabatan
by 359Fans-Takamaru
Summary: 'SMA Karakura ditantang oleh tim Inazuma Japan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan dalam menanggapi tantangan ini.' Bad Summary, yang penting baca aja fic ke-2 gue


**Discla**imer : Bleach selalu punya om Tite Kubo, Inazuma Eleven punya Yabuno Tenya kalo gak salah.

Warning : Ooc, gaje, typo(s) yang dengan cantiknya bertebaran dimana-mana , Misstypo, Friendship yang entah dari mana, humor yang sedikit, dan terlalu garing, dll, dsb, dst. Don't like, don't read

Rate : T aja udah cukup, belum kepikiran buat yang M

**Celotehan gak berguna Author dan pembokatnya*dihajar para karakter Bleach dan Inazuma 11***

359Fans-Takamaru : "Halo, Aloha, minna-san semuanya, kembali lagi bersama saya 359Fans-Takamaru!"

Ichigo : "Oy, thor, elo mau buat fic cross over kita yah, ama anime apa?"

359Fans-Takamaru : "Nyuehehehehe, kalian gue cross over-in sama Inazuma Eleven, Bwahahahaha, Hoek!"(ketawa ala Buto Ijo, lalu kemasukan Lalat)

Ryotaro, Kotaro, Kanzaki, Tsukasa : "Owner!"*ngerubungi Author*

Hitsugaya : "Yosh minna, daripada nongkrongin pembukaan gak jelas ini, mending kita buka fic ini secara langsung dengan memotong tali tambang!" *memotong tali tambang yang sudah disediakan* "Dan ingat..."

359Fans-Takamaru : "**Please Review!**"

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Undangan Tak Terduga**

**SMP Raimon**

Suasana yang nyaman untuk hari ini, di sebuah kelas, terlihat seorang anak dengan headband berwarna oranye a.k.a Endo Mamoru sang kapten gaje bin abal bin lebay bin lain-lain *Author dikado Grenade Shoot * sedang menulis sesuatu di atas selembar kertas. Ia menulis sambil tertawa setan "Ehehehehe, Gyahahahaha, bersiaplah kalian!". Kazemaru, Shuuya dan Kidou masuk kedalam kelas

"Hai, Endou, tumben pagi sudah datang?" Sapa sekaligus tanya Kazemaru. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir

"Ehehe, yah, karna lagi semangat aja!" jawab Mamoru

"Oh ya, elo ngapain ketawa setan kayak tadi?" heran Shuuya

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ada sesuatu yang mebuatku tertawa!"elak Mamoru

"Terserahlah!" nah ini jawaban anak pintar ber-google gede a.k.a Kidou

* * *

**Lapangan SMP Raimon**

Pelatih Kudou sudah datang, dan para pemain Inazuma Japan sudah berkumpul

'Baiklah, anak-anak. Ada hal yang harus saya sampaikan. Yaitu, satu minggu lagi, kita akan melawan SMA Karakura, oleh karena itu, kita harus berlatih dengan giat!" terang pelatih Kudou dengan tegas. Karena merasa heran, Kazemaru mengangkat tangan dan bertanya pada pelatih Kudou

"Ya, ada apa Kazemaru?"

"Mmm, begini, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kenapa kami harus melawan murid SMA, sedangkan kami masih SMP?"

"Untuk pertanyaan itu, karena kita akan melihat seberapa kuat murid SMA melawan murid SMP. Paham semuanya?" tanya pelatih Kudou dengan tegas, yang dijawab dengan semangat oleh anggota Inazuma Japan. Setelah itu Kazemaru mendatangi Mamoru

"Endou, jadi ini alasan elo ketawa setan tadi!" tanya Kazemaru. yang ditanya hanya nyengir

"Ehehehe, iya!" jawab Mamoru, Kazemaru hanya geleng-geleng

* * *

**Di SMA Karakura**

Ke esokan harinya. Disini terlihat para murid berkumpul dilapangan upacara untuk mendengar pengumuman

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kita dengarkan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah!" ujar seorang guru. Lalu, kepala sekolah naik keatas podium

"Ehem, chek. Baiklah, dengarkan semuanya, ini adalah surat tantangan dari seseorang kepada sekolah kita, isinya sebagai berikut

'_Kepada yang terhormat  
Bapak/Ibu kepala sekolah SMA Karakura_

_Dengan ini kami sampaikan bahwa, kami tim Inazuma Japan ingin melakukan latih tanding dengan SMA karakura pada:_

_Hari : Minggu  
Tanggal : 5 januari 2014  
Tempat : Lapangan SMA Karakura  
Jam : 11.00 s/d selesai_

_Harap sekiranya memberi tahu kami secepatnya  
_

_Tertanda_

_Kudou Michiya_'

Nah begitulah sekiranya, siapa pun yang berminat, harap beri tahu saya besok!" papar kepala sekolah. Lalu semuanya bubar

* * *

Dikelas, Ichigo bertanya pada teman-temannya

"Hoy, bagaimana kalau kita yang ikut melawan tim Inazuma Japan itu. Yang mau ikit angkat tangan !" tanya Ichigo meminta persetujuan teman-temannya

Yang angkat tangan hanya Renji, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Ryotaro dan Yumichika

"Chi, kurang nih, gimana?" Tanya Ikkaku

"Tenang, untuk itu, kita serahkan pada Toshiro, bagaimana, Toshiro?" Ichigo meminta persetujuan Ichigo

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, ok baiklah, akan ku usahakan!" jawab Toshiro. Rencananya dia akan meminta sebagian Taicho Gotei 13 untuk membantu, maka dia pergi ke Seireitei sesudah pulang sekolah

* * *

Di ruangan rapat Divisi 1, sudah terlihat seluruh kapten berdiri disana, dengan soutaichou duduk dengan nyamannya di kursi kesayangannya, didampingi Sasakibe

"Ehem, baiklah, maaf karena rapat mendadak ini, ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh cu-ehem Hitsugaya-Taichou, kepada Hitsugaya-Taichou dipersilakan maju!" perintah Soutaichou, lalu Hitsugaya maju kedepan dan mengajukan permintaannya

"Ekhem, baiklah, gue mulai aja, gue meminta pada Kotaro-Taichou, Kanzaki-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, Komamura-Taichou, dan Tsukasa-Taichou, untuk membantu SMA Karakura dengan menjadi murid SMA Karakura untuk sementara, karena kami dintantang oleh tim sepak bola Inazuma Japan untuk melawan mereka, harap kalian menyetujuji rencana ini, karena kalau tidak, SMA Karakura akan dicap sebagai SMA yang lemah. Sekian, terima kasih!" jelas Hitsugaya dengan panjang kali lebar, sama dengan luas * Author ditimpuk Hitsugaya *. Setelah Hitsgaya berbicara, semua kapten yang disebut mengangguk, kecuali Sajin, dia bertanya pada Hitsugaya

"Mmm, maaf Hitsugaya-Taichou, tapi bagaimana dengan gigai untukku, masa' aku harus memakai gigai berbentuk anjing sih!" tanya Sajin bingung. Tepat setelah Sajin selesai bertanya dari arah pintu ruang rapat, masuk seorang pria berambut pirang, dan seorang wanita berkulit hitam dengan 'itu' yang cukup besar

"Hai, semuanya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Kurokasi-san, bahwa Untuk Komamura-Taichou, aku sudah menyiapkan gigai khusus buatmu. Yaitu berbentuk seperti ketika kau dalam teknik tranformasi, dengan dimodifikasi sedikit, yah kuharap kau suka. Dan jaa, aku akan kembali ke dunia nyata!" setelah menyampaikan maksudnya, Urahara dan Yoruichi masuk kedalam gerbang Senkaimon

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Soi Fon!" ucap Yoruichi kepada Soi Fon

"Yoruichi-sama!" ucap Soi Fon sambil tersenyum

* * *

**Ke esokan harinya**

Besoknya ketika mereka sampai di SMA Karakura

"Wow, jadi ini SMA Karakura!" takjub Kanzaki

"Hah, katrok lu, bukannya elo juga dari Karakura!" ledek Kotaro

"Ye, pas gue mati, gue masih SMP tau, dasar baka Kotak Roh!" Kanzaki meledek balik

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?" Tanya Byakuya angker, mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu masuk kedalam SMA Karakura

Ketika mereka bertemu Ichigo, Sajin langsung menyapanya

"Mmm, permisi. Saya mau bertanya. Kelasnya Hitsugaya Toshiro dimana ya?" tanya Sajin

"Mmm, maaf, anda siapa ya? Dan perlu apa dengan Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo heran

"Mmm, kami hanya bala bantuan untuk menolong Hitsugaya dalam pertandingan bola. Oh ya, jika kau luapa dengan ku, akan ku buat kau sadar dengan Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, paham!" ujar Sajin angker. Ichigo berusaha mengingat '_Ng, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, biar kuingat dulu, jangan-jangan nih anak..._' Ichigo berusaha mengingat, ketika ingat, dia langsung melompat kaget

"APA, JADI ELO KOMAMURA-SAN!" jerit Ichigo sambil menunjuk hidung Sajin

"Kurosaki, tidak baik menunjuk hidung seorang kapten!" kata Byakuya cool, ketika keluar dari belakang punggung Sajin

"BYAKUYA" jerit Ichigo lagi

"Hey, kami juga ikut tau!" kata tiga orang yang keluar mengikuti Byakuya

"KOTARO, KANZAKI, TSUKASA. KALIAN JUGA?" jerit Ichigo makin histeris. Lalu Hitsugaya keluar dengan Ryotaro

"Apaan sih, Kurosaki. Pagi-pagi udah teriak kayak orang gila? Oh, sudah datang ya, silahkan masuk!" Perintah Hitsugaya kepada lima orang yang baru datang itu. Katiak didalam kelas, semua cewek langsung tertuju pandangannya pada Byakuya dan Kotaro, secara Byakuya cool, ganteng. Sedangkan Kotaro imutnya melebihi Hitsugaya. Melihat Kotaro yang super imut, para cewek langsung mengerubungi Kotaro, dan memalingkan mukanya dari Hitsugaya *Ceileh, bahasanya*. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu, bukannya iri malah sujud syukur

"Lho, Hitsugaya, kok elo gak iri sama Kotaro?" Tanya Sajin

"Buat apa iri, gue malah bersyukur ntu anak yang dikerubung cewek-cewek, sekarang gue bisa bebas deh!" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Lalu ketika jam pelajaran dimulai, Ochi-sensei masuk dan menyuruh lima anak baru itu memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan, saya Komamura-Ta, eh maksudnya Komamura Sajin, salam kenal!" ujar sajin yang hampir keceplosan. lalu dialnjutkan dengan Byakuya, dan di akhiri dengan Tsukasa. Lalu mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan sebelumnya

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, dan ganti baju, mereka berkumpul di lapangan bola Karakura, Ichigo mengabsen temannya satu-persatu

"Renji!" panggil Ichigo

"Hadir!" balas Renji

"Byakuya!"

"Hn!" jawab Byakuya,lalu dilanjutkan sampai akhir, ketika yang terakhir, yaitu Yumichika dipanggil

"Yumichika!" panggil Ichigo. namun tak ada jawaban

"Sibanci Taman Lawang kemana!" tanya Ichigo pada Ikkaku

"Katanya dia sebentar lagi datang. Nah tu dia si bences!" tunjuk Ikkaku pada cowok yang berjalan dengan dengan anggunnya, sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang panjang. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat si banci Taman Lawang itu berjalan

"Oh ya, btw siapa yang melatih kita nih!" tanya Hitsugaya

"Ah, oh iya, siapa ya, waduh gimana nih!" panik Ichigo. Ketika Ichigo sedang panik level tinggi, datanglah seorang cowk berkacamata yang melompat kebelakang mereka

"Biar gue aja yang melatih kalian!" kata cowok yang datang tersebut. Melihat wajah cowok itu, semua terjatuh dan terkejut, kecuali Byakuya, Hisugaya dan Sajin, wajah mereka saja yang terkejut. Ternyata cowok itu adalah

"A, AUTHOR/Owner!" jerit mereka semua (except ByakuHitsuKoma)

"Yosh, hai semuanya, bagaimana, setuju gue yang melatih kalian?" tanya author a.k.a Ilham

"Hmm, bagaimana ya, emang elo bisa melatih kami?" tanya Ichigo kurang yakin

"Kalo gue gak bisa ngelatih kalian, ngapain gue kisini buang-buang duit!"

"Ok lah, lo gue Kontrak dengan bayaran ongkos pesawat, gimana?" yup siapa lagi kalo bukan Byakuya

"Deal!" kata Author

"Oh ya, thor, gimana cara elo ngelatih kita dengan cepat!" Tanya Ichigo

"Tenanglah jeruk. Begini caranya, pertama kalian makan nih obat!" kata author sembari memberi mereka sebutir obat untuk sato orang

"Ni gunanya untuk apa'an, Ner?" Tanya Kotaro ( **A/N : Ner disini maksudnya Owner, karena gue yang punya mereka yang nyebut gue owner)**

"Itu membuat kalian bisa memunculkan zanpakuto tanpa menjadi shinigai!"

"Oh jadi kita mau perang ya?" tanya s kursi ketiga divisi 11

"Cepet makan, atau gue nggak bakal mau ngelatih kalian!" sahut author dengan death glare ke Ikkaku. lalu mereka memakan obat itu, lalu

"Sekarang, bayangkan kalian sedang memegang zanapkutou kalian di tangan kanan!" perintah author. Lalu mereka mencoba, maka di tangan mereka sudah memegang zanpakutou masing-masing

"Ok, trus?" tanya Byakuya

"Sekarang kalian makan nih obat satu lagi!"

"Oy, elo mau ngebunuh kita ya, asal lo tau ya, banya makan obat itu gak bagus buat kecantikan!" protes Yumichika

"Makan aja, atau gue gak bakal ngelatih kalian!" kata Author men death glare Yumichika. Lalu mereka mamakan obat itu dengan entengnya ( **A/N : Obatnya berbentuk pil, makanya gue bilang makan** ). setelah menelan obat itu, zanpakutou merka menghilang

"Lho, mana zanpakutou kami tadi!" tanya Renji

"Zanapakutou kalian sudah merasuki diri kalian, sekarang kita coba!" kata author yang sudah ada di sampingnya puluhan bola

"Mmm, Ner. Tu bola lo dapat dari mana?" tanya Kanzaki

"Oh, ini gue bawa dari toko olah raga punya om gue, mang napa?"

"Ah, gak ada. Dah lah, cepat ajarin kita!"

"Iye, iye, Kanzai cerewet. Ok, yang pertama, gue mau ngetes tendangan kalian, dimulai dari Hitsugaya!". Hitsugaya maju kedepan dan bersiap menendang. Namun

"Oh ya, ingat, bayangkan kaki elo itu zanpakutou, trus ayun kaki elo dengan kencang sambil ngeluarin teknik shikai masing-masing, ok. Nah silahkan dimulai!"

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menendang bola, dan seperti yang udah di ketahui, bola melaju kencang dengan aura dingin Hyorinmaru . Namun author belum puas dengan hasil tadi menyuruh Hitsugaya mengulang sekali lagi

"No, no,no. Harusnya elo lebih berkonsentrasi supaya Hyorinmaru benar-benar keluar dari kaki elo. Ulangi lagi!" perintah author

"Baiklah. Souten ni zase, Hyorinmaru. Heeeyyyaaaaah!" teriak Hitsugaya, dan sesuai harapan, bolanya membeku karena dingin Hyorinmaru yang mendorong bola sampai keujung lapangan

"Bagus, good, good. Sekarang giliran Ichigo, hwoy jeruk cepetan!"

"Heeeyyyaah. Getsuga Tensou!" teriak Ichigo sambil menendang bola. Alhasil, bola dikelilingi cahaya putih berbentuk bulan sabit yang besar, dan menuju ujung lapangan

"Boleh juga, selanjutnya Renji, hoy bon, cepetan!"

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"Renji menendang bola, namun yang terjadi bukan seperti yang diinginkan, bola malah berputar-putar seperti puting beliung. Semua yang melihat hanya tertawa ngakak

"Gyahahahaha, hoy bon, lo bisa kagak?" ledek Ichigo

"Ahh, diam aja deh lo jeruk!" protes Renji

"Mph, bagaimana ya, oh ya gue tau, oy Nji, coba elo tahan tendangan gue dengan shikai elo tadi!" perintah Author

"Ok!"

"Siap-siap ya, Subarashī dageki, Ōkamimaru!" author menendang bola dengan kekuatan zanpakutou-nya, Renji mencoba menahan tendangan itu

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Zabimaru keluar dari kaki Renji, dan melilit tendangan author tadi, sehingga bola berhenti bergerak dan jatuh secara lurus kebawah. Semuanya langsung takjub melihat keuatan tersebut

"Woah, hebat lo bon!" puji Ikkaku, renji hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje

"Hehehe, gue gitu looh!" kata Renji lebay, semua hanya sweatrdrop. Karena akan terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan (baca : malas) maka akan dijelaskan langsung posisi mereka. Dimulai dri penjaga gawang di isi oleh Byakuya Kuchiki *sfx : prok, prok, prok*. Kemudian pemain belakang, diisi oleh Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji dan Sajin *sfx : prok, prok, prok*. Selanjutnya pemain tengah diisi oleh Ryotaro, Kotaro dan Kanzaki *sfx : prok, prok, prok*. selanjutnya Penyerang adalah Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Tsukasa *sfx : prok, prok, prok*.

"Selamat bagi kalian yang mendapat posisi ini. Ayo kita buat bangga SMA Karakura ini!" sorak author

"Ayo!" sahut mereka semua

* * *

! #$%^&*TBC*&^%$# !

359Fans-Takamaru : "Yosh minna. Bagaimana ceritanya, serukah, gajekah? Kalo gaje sih, itu kemampuan khusus gue, hehehe*ditimpuk readers*

Yumichika : "Woy, author sedeng. Elo kok suka-suka aja ngasih kita obat. Terlalu banyak minum obat nggak baik buan kecantikan alami gue ini tau!"

359Fans-Takamaru : *sweatdrop* "Sabar neng, ntu obat gak ada efek samping nya tau!"

Yumichika : "Oh syukurlah. Oh ya, Chapter ini akan ditutup oleh saya yang sangat cantik ini. Ok semanya ingat!"

359Fans-Takamaru : "**Please Review!" ***lambai-lambai norak*


End file.
